


A restful nap

by aredblush



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, forest animals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: Merlin takes a well deserved nap with some forest friends
Comments: 34
Kudos: 110
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Canon Era - Merlin accidentally adopts all the forest animals he saves from Arthur's crossbow (yes, even the bear). Fluffy cuddling ensues.
> 
> ...Did I accidentally fill my own Fluff2020 prompt again? Eh, gotta treat yourself sometimes :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, the disney princess vibe was already there, might as well add a prince to the scene....


End file.
